megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Minigame
A minigame (also spelled mini-game or mini game) is a short video game often contained within another video game. A minigame is always smaller or more simplistic than the main game in which it is contained. They usually appear as an extra activity for entertainment, to train the characters, or to obtain specific items. Sometimes they also appear during the story, and must be completed to progress. ''Mega Man Zero'' series ''Mega Man Zero 2 There are three multiplayer mini games. They are not present in ''Mega Man Zero Collection. The winner gains 100 EC. If it is a draw, each player gains 20 EC. ''Mega Man Zero 3 There are seven unlockable mini games, each featuring a character. In the Japanese version, the mini games from the Four Guardians can also be unlocked by using the Battle Chips Meteor Red Sun or Blue Moon Ray in a Battle Chip Gate.Nigoli's Rockman Series Blog: Unlocking Minigames with a Battle Chip Gate in Rockman Zero 3 Mega Man Zero 4 Mega Man ZX'' series ''Mega Man ZX Area C-2 has a building with four unlockable mini-games. Dribble Trouble '''Dribble Trouble' is the first game available in the game room. It costs 20 EC to play. The time limit of the game is 90 seconds. "Dribble the ball to the goal within the time limit" Crusher F Crusher F is the second game available in the game room. It costs 40 EC to play. "Punch the ball to bounce the ball at the enemy to defeat them." Mega Crusher F Mega Crusher F is the third game available in the game room. It costs 50 EC to play. To unlock this game, the player must beat the highscore of Crusher F. "Punch the ball to bounce the ball at the enemy to defeat them. This version of Crusher F is more difficult than the other one." Energy Converter Energy Converter is the fourth game available in the game room. It costs 80 EC to play. "Combine jewels of the same color to help destroy enemies. The blocks won't vanish if a black block is in-between them. Combine black blocks to erase them. Combine jewels and blocks while they're falling. A new enemy appears every time an old one's energy runs out." '' Mega Man ZX Advent There are four mini games that can be accessed from the title screen. Also, the Quests "Enemy Buster #1" and "Highway Race" are mini games. Gem Buster '''Gem Buster', known as in Japan, is a mini game unlocked by talking with Julian in Hunter's Camp. "Sandwich jewels between 2 jewels of the same color to erase them. Combine black blocks with other black blocks. Combinations are possible with falling blocks only. *For ad-hoc network play only." Survival Road Survival Road is a boss rush. "Fight every boss in the game one after another. One player. Health and BM Gauge are returned to their default settings. Use of items is prohibited. Health can be restored by the use of 2 sub tanks only." Quiz Advent Quiz Advent is a quiz mini game unlocked by completing the game. "Answer a series of questions given by characters in the game by touching the bottom screen. There are 3 types of Quizzes: the Zoom Quiz, the Silhouette Quiz, and the Gap Quiz." Mega Man a Mega Man a is unlocked by completing the game. "Play this mini game with Mega Man a (ancient). The player can only use the Buster Shot. Sliding can be performed with the Dash Button." ''Mega Man Legends'' series ''Mega Man Legends The KTOX TV studio has three mini games, two of them being part of a hit show called "Dangerous Games". *'Beast Hunter''' *'Balloon Fantasy' *'Race Game' ''Mega Man Legends 2 Mad Mossa The Misadventures of Tron Bonne The Gym and Torture Room from the Gesellschaft contain mini games to improve the Servbots. Mega Man Battle Network'' series ''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team DS Some NetNavis challenge MegaMan.EXE to a memory game. Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' There are minigames for NumberMan, IceMan, MetalMan, WindMan, SearchMan and NapalmMan. Gallery MiniGameCiel.png MiniGameCopyX.png MMZX_Minigame.png|Dribble Trouble MMZX_Minigame2.png|Crusher F MMZX_Minigame3.png|Mega Crusher F MMZX_Minigame4.png|Energy Converter (ZX) See also *Pokeroku *Challenge *Intermission *Liberation Mission *Quiz *Rockman Star Colosseum *Sky-Hi Coliseum References Category:Gameplay